henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Lame Ending
The Lame Ending, sometimes also referred to as Legal Ending, is one of three endings to the game Escaping the Prison. Of the three endings, this one is the easiest to reach, requiring the player to go through only 2 choice screens. Getting the Ending To get the ending, choose the Cellphone in the start screen. Henry will use the phone to call Phoenix Wright. The game then cuts to a Phoenix Wright minigame in which Henry is put on trial for his actions in Breaking the Bank. Winston Davis is also present. Phoenix starts by claiming that Henry wasn’t trying to break into the bank at all. The Judge demands Phoenix shows him evidence for his claims, which leads to the second choice screen. In this screen, the player has to select the Disguising Bag as evidence to show the judge. Upon doing so, Phoenix uses the fact that the bag was tied from the outside as proof that Henry didn’t hide in the bag on his own, but was put in it against his will. By none other than Winston Davis! Transcript (EtP) Phoenix: Take that! Judge: Is that the bag the defendant hid in? Phoenix: Yes, but there is one thing that's been bothering me, if the defendant was really hiding in this bag then how did he tie the knot from the outside of the bag!? Opposing Lawyer: What? Phoenix: If he was inside the bag, it would have been impossible for him to tie that knot the outside! Judge: But then, how did he do it? Phoenix: It's simple, he didn't. Opposing Lawyer : What! What are you saying? Phoenix: I'm saying my client wasn't hiding in that bag at all, he was stuffed in there... by this very witness! Winston: What?! Phoenix: As you can see by this doctor's analysis, the defendant had taken quite the beating, while he was in the bag, he was unconscious! Opposing Lawyer: This... this is absurd! Phoenix: The witness attempted to dispose of the body, so he left the defendant in the bag, knowing he'd drive by it on the way back to the bank. When the witness and his partner passed the bag, he convinced his partner to throw the bag in with the others. Judge: But... but, why would he do that? Phoenix: Why? To dispose of the body of course. There are millions of bags of money in that bank, the witness knew it would take a long time before the victim was found. But unfortunately for the witness, his victim woke up and tried to escape from his tomb. He was arrested on the spot, and the witness thought everything was over. It's come back to haunt him now! Winston: You can't....you can't.... this can't be happening to me! Judge: Well, that certainly was an interesting trial, however I am now ready to deliver my verdict. I find the defendant, Henry Stickmin... Not Guilty. Credits During the Credits, Henry is seen leaving the courthouse. He spots the Armored Truck from the Bank and starts chasing it. Gallery Henry is not guilty.png|Not Guilty! Lame ending.png|End screen Category:Endings Category:Escaping the Prison Category:The Lame Ending